


The Domestic Side-Effects of Sleep Deprivation in a Three Adult Household

by grassangel



Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Babies, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Misunderstandings, Multi, Parenthood, Polyamory, Sleep Deprivation, for a very liberal interpretation of that tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grassangel/pseuds/grassangel
Summary: Which Sherlock's sleeping habits may have made him immune to the effects of a six month old baby living in 221b, his partners and co-parents suffer more obviously from the effects.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Mary Morstan/John Watson
Series: Five sentence fic and other short formats [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/662477
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	The Domestic Side-Effects of Sleep Deprivation in a Three Adult Household

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "otp/ot3, 'miscommunication'"

Sherlock's usual negligence towards sleep had not prepared him for the realities of living with a baby under six months old. It might have inured him against the sleep deprivation brought on by an infant screaming to be fed every four hours but it offered him no benefit when it came to other people's abilities to cope with the lack of sustained sleep.

The slow blink John gives the packet of rusks, not quite comprehending why he's been given them, illustrates how the lack of sleep dulls the senses of even moderately intelligent minds.

"I said 'shortbread'."

Mary gives John a reciprocal slow blink at his statement, the mismatch between what he'd asked for and what she'd given him another excellent example of the effects of sleep deprivation.

Rosie starts to grouse and sighing, Sherlock rises to his feet to resolve the misunderstanding between his two partners, grabbing the biscuits from the cupboard and exchanging it for the packets of rusks held dumbly in John's hand.


End file.
